Punishment Game
by camschanxneedsxfood
Summary: Inuyasha goes to visit the sick Kouga-kun. Something unexpexted happens between the both of them. YAOI LEMONS. Supeerrr short ONESHOT (I suck at summaries but please give this story a chance?)


**Cams: Hi minna-san! This is my first fic ****_and _****my first yaoi fic, well it's my first time actually writing yaoi, so please take it easy with me! **

**Kagome: Yadayadadoo, wait…why aren't I coupled with Inuyasha? *glares***

**Cams: Inu-chan's meant to be with Kou-kun!**

**Inuyasha: .…Inu-chan? *sweat-drops***

**Kouga: Inu-chan! Hahaha! *points at Inu-chan***

**Inuyasha: *glares* Shut up Kou-kun, or I'll rape ya.**

**Kouga: Not until ****_I _****rape ****_you _****first! *glares back and gets ready to strip***

**Cams: Guys. Please. You can rape each other later. **

**Kagome: Yeah, what she sai- WHAT?! **

**Cams: You heard me. Now, say the disclaimer.**

**Kagome: **Camschan does not own Inuyasha, she isn't that awesome.

**Cams: Hey! *vein popping out* I'm gonna get you for that! *grabs Kagome and turns her into a tree***

**Kagome: Why the hell am I a freaking tree?!**

**Cams: *ignores talking tree* Now, on with the story~ **

Punishment Game

a kouga x inuyasha yaoi fic.

Inuyasha was worried. Kouga has not been to school for two days now. Not that he care. No way! Who would give a fuck 'bout that stupid wolf? Not him. Absolutely not him. Nadda, no.

But still he couldn't help but be overheard Kagome talking about Kouga.

"Poor Kouga-kun, I heard he's caught a cold!" she said.

"Why don't you go visit him?" her best friend, Sango suggested.

Kagome shook her head, "I'm busy with the shrine, but I have to give him these..." she took out a couple of books with the words, 'KOUGA KATSUME' written on. "And you can't do it, huh? You have a date with Miroku~" she teased. Sango blushed. "Kagome!"

Kagome laughed, scanning the classroom for anyone that could help her.

Kagome eyes trailed all the way to Inuyasha's. An idea popped out. "Hey Inu!" she called. Inuyasha turned to her.

"What?"

"Could you stop by Kouga-kun's house today?"

"No!"

"Come on, please?" she pleaded.

"No."

"Pretty please?" she gave him puppy dog eyes she knew he can never resist.

Well, Inuyasha tried. He really did. But nobody, and I mean _nobody_ can resist those eyes.

"F-fine."

* * *

"So here's that bastard's house." Inuyasha said to himself, staring at the apartment.

_The 10th floor, room 109. _

* * *

Inuyasha reached his room, feeling oddly nervous. His hand was shaking as he reach to press the doorbell.

There were some shuffling, but soon enough, the door was open.

Kouga looked like a tomato! His face was so heated up by the cold, he totally looks like a tomato. He had only boxers on and a thin blanket wrapped around him.

Inuyasha could see his well-built muscles popping out. He mentally blushed. _Damn, he looks so sexy like that._

Kouga was surprised. What the hell is Inuyasha doing here?

"What are _you _doing here?!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and let himself into the small apartment. "Is this what I get for coming all the way here?"

"Err..whatever. Make yourself comfortable and shit." Kouga left for his room and slammed the door closed.

"And thank you so much for the warm welcome." Inuyasha muttered sarcastically.

Inuyasha looked around the living room, it was small, and damn well full of _his _smell. His smell of fresh water and trees. Inuyasha inhaled a little and imagined Kouga, watching tv in this very room, showering in that bathroom, scrubbing hi-

Wait a fucking second. WTF am I thinking?!

I stormed to Kouga's room and banged the door hard. "Fuck it, Kouga!"

"SHUT UP MUTT!" he screamed when he opened the door, he had no blanket this time. His boxers clearly shaped the outline of his cock. What would it feel like if he would have that in his mouth and suck it hard and his cum would come out and-

"ARGHH!" Inuyasha growled, almost pulling out his hair.

Kouga looked at him, confused.

And suddenly, Inuyasha pointed a finger at him and said, "YOU! You made me into this! You're gonna pay dammit!"

Without a second thought, Inuyasha pushed Kouga on his bed and grabbed his mouth into his. Inuyasha's mouth asked for entrance, but Kouga was too shock to move at all.

Inuyasha grabbed his dick in his hands and squeezed it. Kouga gasped, his mouth opening to scream. Taking the opportunity, Inuyasha thrust his tongue in it, savoring his taste, exploring the insides of his mouth.

Inuyasha pulled back before they both run out of breath and went down to examine his Kouga junior. Kouga Jr. was up, horny from the deep kiss.

Inuyasha smirked, "Naughty, naughty Kou-kun." he started stripping himself, oblivious to the guy watching him.

He stripped all the way and kneeled on the bed and commanded, "Suck it." he pointed with his dick.

Kouga looked at him, unsure whether he should do it or not.

"SUCK IT!" Inuyasha growled.

Kouga hesitated, but bent down and gave it a lick. Inu Jr. twitched.

This time, Kouga smirked.

_So that felt good huh?_

Kouga thrust the dick into his mouth, sucking it, biting it.

Inuyasha moaned. "Ah, Kouga! I'm gonna-"

Splashes of warm liquid squirted out from the throbbing thing covered with white hair.

Kouga swallowed the cum, savaging the bitter liquid.

"Turn around." Inuyasha instructed, Kouga did as he was told.

His ass was facing him, Inuyasha's dick was hard and ready.

He thrust it into the small opening.

"Ahhh!" Kouga moaned.

"Inu- pant -yasha, more.."

Inuyasha thrust in some more, pressing against his sex, faster, harder.

Kouga screamed, "INUYASHA!"

* * *

Inuyasha and Kouga layed on the bed, panting.

They were still naked, their throbbing erections out in the cold.

"You know mutt, I could those 'punishments' more often."

* * *

**Cams: And donee! Man, that was erotic. *wipes off imaginary sweat***

**Inuyasha: That wasn't rape! That was just plain sex!**

**Cams: Shut up, it's rape to me, you were raping Kouga! *points***

**Kouga: Why the hell am I such a pussy in this fic?! I should be the one leading!**

**Inuyasha: Shut up bastard!**

**Kouga: YOU shut up! Wait, where's Kagome?**

**Cams: *points at sulking tree* Sulking in the corner when I said I was never gonna change her back.**

**Kagome: That's right! Turn me back dammit!**

**Cams: Erm, no.**

**Kagome: WHYYYYY! *runs away sobbing***

**Cams: Take it away Inu-chan! *winks***

**Inuyasha: Please R&R!**

**Cams: THANK YOU FOR READING ASDFGHJK! **


End file.
